


home is with you

by Sandmanariux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angel Wings, Angels, Angry Chloe Decker, Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Mazikeen, Apocalypse, Archangels, Crying, Dark, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Dysfunctional Family, Ella Lopez Finds Out, F/F, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Harbinger of death, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hell Trauma, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, POV Eve, POV Mazikeen, PTSD Mazikeen, Post season/series 5A, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Triggers, ohh the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Eve has returned to Sin City. But the thing is, Maze isn't very happy. She tries to put some distance between her and a willing relationship.Until things go wrong. Because they always do.AKA the 5B rewrite no one asked for, where everything is just a *tad* more Maze-Eve centred. (heavy plot too)
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Ella Lopez/Carol Corbett, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), background Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	home is with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwall_mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/gifts).



> Eve has returned to Sin City. But the thing is, Maze isn't very happy. She tries to put some distance between her and a willing relationship.
> 
> Until things go wrong. Because they always do.
> 
> AKA the 5B rewrite no one asked for, where everything is just a *tad* more Maze-Eve centred. (heavy plot too)
> 
> *WARNING*: REFERRED AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. ALLUSIONS OF RAPE AND GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF VILOENCE IS MENTIONED IN SOME CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU GET TRIGGERED PLEASE PLEASE READ IN CAUTION.

"So what made you come to New York?" Rico asked as they sped through the city. Eve stopped what she was doing on the phone and looked at at the 52-year-old driver from the backseat in the 2006 Toyota Corolla. They were currently on Steinway Street, and at 4 PM it was bound to be crowdy. Everyone was heading home from their jobs, and the traffic was eternal, along with the amount of shouting and havoc on the sidewalks beside them. 

"What do you mean?" Eve asked nonchalantly.

It had been 4 months since she had landed in New York, charged and excited as ever to find herself. Who she positively was. She had contemplated where to go, where to live, but she finally settled on New York because in a lot of the movies she had intended to see, New York was shown as a nice and big metropolis. Great personalities, great restaurants, great diners, great academies.

It was good enough, to say the least. Not what she had suspected, but not a low expectation either. After about 2 months of living with a roommate (an 82-year-old Korean woman who she took care of in return for the flat), Eve finally got enough money for an apartment in the other portion of the city. She went to work and came back, marvelling the cool and awesome things she saw on the way.

Rico Cavallero was her Mexican driver, and she liked him a lot. Platonically, of course, he was married with 4 girls and had a happy family. She did buy a motorcycle, a yellow Harley-Davidson LiveWire and got her driving license, but she rode with Rico more for friendship and hanging out more than need. Plus he was always ready to do so.

Soon after she came to New York, she went to the doctor and after some convincing, She was told that she had minor ADHD. She showed all the indications and it was pretty understandable too, her brain kept switching to different topics even after she was the one who'd start the discussion. She didn't complain and hardly paid attention to it. Didn't change who she was.

Back to the car, Eve was sitting in the backseat, playing a game on her phone. She hadn't made any friends with anyone except for Rico, who was technically only her driver. She didn't meet with him after work or for dinner. She didn't even try and make connections or associations, too busy in putting _herself_ first. Rico was just a happy accident that she welcomed gladly.

Rico sighed as he turned the steering wheel, making them turn to another, quieter street. Eve plucked out the earphones from her phone and dropped it in her lap.

"I mean, a lot of people I meet always come to New York because they want to _do_ something. Meet new people, try out new businesses. My wife came here because she wanted to become a chef. _Mi_ _Hermano_ and I were transported here by our mother because she wanted us to be free, to be whatever we wanted to be." He marvelled. Eve listened to him silently.

Rico shot a small glance at her and turned his head back around. "So what was the reason you came here?" He asked, repeating his previous question as they began the final stretch to her apartment. The gravel crunched under the tires as they entered the other segment of the town. Silence filled as Rico turned up the heater, making hot but welcome air gas through the car.

Eve fumbled with the bud of her headphones. "To find me." She said automatically and gleefully. No one had ever asked her that before but she was enthusiastic and ready with the answer anyways. Rico gave a small chuckle.

"You didn't know who you were before?" His Mexican accent rolled off the tip of his tongue.

Eve sighed. "Not entirely. I...I never put myself first, never really paid attention to what I wanted. Only others." Others being the devil himself and the first man, but he didn't need to know that. Eve didn't regret what happened but it was difficult to bring up those memories.

Rico muttered an 'okay' before smiling to himself. Eve smiled back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just-" Rico paused his statement as he halted the car at the dusty and big apartment's iron gate. He pulled out the keys making the locomotive rut out. "You seem....isolated."

Eve chewed the inner part of her cheek. "Yeah." She muttered, not even trying to deny it. He knew a lot about her life, mostly because she shared most of it with him. She trusted him and he was a good person. "But it's not like I _want_ new friends. I'm fine like this." She said, looking down at her red dress, trying to convince herself more than him. Rico brought up his hands in the air.

"I'm just saying everyone needs a person to hold onto. " He paused, seemingly wondering about something. "You got anyone?

Rico left that catechism hanging in the air. Eve stilled immediately but put those thoughts away and gave her trademark grin."Thanks for the trip, Rico." She acknowledged. He nodded wordlessly and he could clearly tell she was trying to avoid the impending question as she unlocked the car. She stepped out onto the cool surface and felt the freezing air seep into her feet, which's bottom was covered with the material of her sandals.

"Cold, isn't it?" She heard Rico softly say because the windows were propelled up. It was December so it was very much understandable. The car lurched a bit and the sound of the engine bucked on, rumbling the car. Eve smiled and waved, then turned around as she heard the car drive away. The building was 5 stories high and Eve resided on the fifth floor. It was in a crude and unfinished segment of town, basically where all the shady stuff happens. Drug dealers passed now and then, and she was certain some buyers lived in the same structure, but she didn't bother.

Since she came into New York, her habit of smoking and taking drugs reduced until she hated the smell of marijuana. Eve realized that the only reason she inaugurated doing all of it was that Lucifer fancied it. She did still have alcohol and appletinis though. Some compulsions and habits die hard. 

The stairs up to the consigned floor were creaking loudly as she trudged up, holding the bannister in case the wood cracked and she plummeted down the stairway. The smell of something tinged her nostrils, and she furrowed her brow in discomfort. It was the smell of cocaine, she apprehended as she glimpsed at the unlatched door on the third floor, wide open and greeting everyone with the horrible smell and the discoloured door.

She shivered in disgust, or maybe even the cold air and finally reached her flat. Her legs throbbed and she couldn't wait to have a bath, not that the bath was any cleaner or any more disinfected than the cracked yellow walls of the foundation.

"Now where are my keys..." Eve mumbled, her brain full of thoughts from her conversation with the Mexican driver as she started rifling through her handbag. All she could see was her variety of cosmetics and her pair of tinted brown sunglasses. She was too busy looking for the item until she realized something as her hand gripped around the cold and carved object. Her doe eyes widened as the adrenaline kicked through, flowing into her system.

The door was unlocked, just like door below her.

Eve squinted at the scene, gulping away the bad judgments and true logic as a small alarm in her head went off. Something was unmistakably wrong. Moving into New York was a safety hazard, and breaking in was something wasn't new, particularly in those sections and nitty-gritty of the district. Still holding the key, tight enough that if she applied anymore constrain the iron would slice through her delicate and smooth skin. No sound came from the flat, except for the humming of her annoyingly boisterous fridge.

 _It's probably nothing_ A part of her brain said, the non-rational side. However, she was still standing there, rooted to the floor, her legs starting to ache even more. Eve didn't know self-defence, only how to punch a person in the balls. Anyone could easily harm her. She took a small trembling breath. She had to go inside. Standing here, out in the open, exposed to everyone wasn't going to help. Eve straightened her posture and inhaled.

"Well, I guess I'm doing this," Eve announced not to anyone particularly. She kicked open the door with her foot and stepped inside.

Everything looked the same. The same pungent and sour smell and the same environment. The ceramics and bowls were all dirty and she needed to clean it. The smell of appletini was vague but she could notice the smell of gallnut anytime. The green-now copper-coloured plants in the garden were all intact. The pots were at the point of disintegrating but Eve didn't have enough cash or money to get new ones. The small flat looked like it was about to crumble on itself, but it looked the same.

Except for one thing.

There was a small rock on the floor on the floor. It was shining the late afternoon light all over Eve. Eve shielded her eyes and picked up the stone. It had a hard texture, with smooth lines of diamond cutting the stone on its sides. It carved through the middle, showing a small and distorted reflection of her beautiful face. 

The stone was from the Garden of Eden. She could've recognized it anywhere. 

Heaven was the Garden. For thousands of years, she spent commemorating each grassy spot including all the gemstones there. There was this one masterpiece that looked unconditionally astounding and stunning. The blue shade and the green centre gave it a mesmerizing look and it shone aqua sparkles when the light bounced off. Eve's breathing quickened as she realized that the only way it could have entered into the Earthly domain was if someone had transported it.

If a divine or supernatural creature had crossed the border between Heaven and Earth. Objects couldn't travel unless someone took it with them.

Remarking and affirming no one was there in the apartment but she suddenly realized she wasn't safe anymore. With the fact that the object was from heaven and only some people knew her true identity. Whoever was there were going to hurt her. Eve wanted to stay by herself, that was no question. Independence is key to discovering who you are. But she knew that it wasn't a transcendent idea. This was on the crossline of what's more detrimental than criminals.

As quickly as she could, Eve zipped into her room with her nimble agility, almost like a deer and took her signature white dress. Her room was small and opaque, no colours and nothing past her apple-green bedsheet that was also discoloured. The closet was full of unnecessary things that she wasn't going to string along. Eve wasn't scared per se, but there was that guttural instinct when you know something wasn't right.

Cash and purse in hand, she was ready to leave her apartment. It felt so surreal but she knew what was crossing boundaries and what wasn't.

Then Eve abruptly discontinued her speed walk towards the rotten and dust-ridden front door. Where was she going to go? She didn't have enough money to get of New York and buy a place. She couldn't leave New York. Other than that, she needed to inform someone. She couldn't keep something this big all to herself. Eve sighed and put her face in her hands.

She felt so out of place, so lost, like the same day God found out she and Samael did something very _unholy_ near the tree. It was a revelation that he never punished her, he was more frustrated than anything else.

The City Of Angels. The place she went to when she first emerged out of Heaven to find her former lover. She remembered flying for the first time, along with the murder victim. It was so fun, so entertaining to soar over the clouds and watch over the city as it came into view. It was all a memory now, buried in her brain. Dancing to the music at LUX was so new and enthralling. When you dance you let your emotions go in actions. It can express everything. The energy in the nightclub was unforgotten, the way her body bouned with the music, the way her hair stuck to her sweaty shoulders, slunk all the way down.

It absolutely was an experience.

Rekindling with Lucifer was alright, not what she wanted it to be. At first, she thought it was love at first sight, the way connected emotionally and...well, physically too. She thought she was head over heels in love when in reality she was in love _with_ the concept oflove. She couldn't even be herself with him anymore. He was too busy so enamoured with Chloe.

Chloe, the no-nonsense detective who didn't even like orgies and someone who loved work over everything else. But now Eve understood. She was a kind woman. And a mother. Although she probably wasn't a fan of her, considering she brought demons to Earth to try and make Lucifer their king again. Eve vividly remembered leaving LA, right after-

Maze.

Guilt smashed into her body like a freight train as her demeanour lessened. The mental block where she had stored every thought of her demon was now lifted. Ever since she came to New York, she thought about her all the time. Now Eve was there, realizing the crest of the situation. She was blind towards Maze's very obvious feelings. The singing, the willingness to punish Lucifer when they broke up. The way she looked at her with such care and tenderness, it now made Eve's heart jump with butterflies.

But she had left her. Abandoned her on the sidewalk like she was a piece of trash. If she was truly was returning to LA, then how was Maze going to react? was she going to be angry? Sad? Happy? Disappointed in her?

 _One thing at a time_ , Eve internally scolded as she shook her head, trying to clear her head of any glamorous prediction and jump to any conclusions.

She needed to get a ticket and then travel a whole four hours flight to get there in the first place. It will be nice to travel by flight again, considering she arrived in New York in a 3-day trip that she journeyed most on an old and rusty bus crammed with 50 people and even some on foot. Eve had wandered a lot in heaven so she loved walking. Didn't make it any easier though so she was glad she can use the aeroplane for once.

With that, Eve walked out of the apartment, leaving the gem on the floor.

It was 10:30 PM in the night and Maze was sitting on the barstool in Lux, drinking whiskey profoundly as the disco lights flickered in the background and the crowd cheered as the DJ sped up the music.

 _Her fifth glass_ , she thought as she muttered "Keep it coming." to the bartender. The man nodded and commenced pouring another drink. It was a Friday and usually, she would have been out partying, having sex with arbitrary men and women. But today, she didn't feel like it. It was so odd because she always feels like doing a threesome.

Linda was still talking to her. It was Chloe who frowned at her and Chloe who stomped up to her saying that what she did was wrong and unforgivable. Maze tried explaining that all she wanted was a soul, but Chloe didn't respond. She didn't care. Not anymore. That cut deeper than Maze would've liked to admit. Linda understood her and offered comfort. "I'm not gonna kick you out, Maze." She had said softly as Maze barrelled into her arms, crying inexplicably about her stupid immortal life decisions. She appeared to be doing that a lot. "What you're going through is something no one has ever."

Lucifer didn't exactly talk to her, but he the way he looked at her was more of sadness over a broken, long-lasting friendship. Maze didn't care. He left her multiple times. Abandoned her because he didn't care how that made her feel. 

And then there was Amenadiel. Amenadiel was disappointed in her at first. No, he was hurt. He always kept his footage from Maze but he didn't explicitly say anything to her. He and Charlie would walk out of the house in the morning and come back at night. He was avoiding her. Maze blinked away the tears. She didn't have the energy to produce more anymore.

Michael offered to do something about it. Ever since God arrived, Michael had been on best behaviour. The Family Dinner had gone to flames when Uriel was mentioned, She remembered Linda telling her. She kept asking if he was going to give a soul and he kept saying "I have better things to do. I'll tell you later." Soon she realized that it was all a sham, and he had only promised her because she would turn against Lucifer. She didn't talk to him after that.

She thought about her mother. About what she said, that Maze was tough. Lilith's death impacted Maze in ways that Maze had left long ago.

There was no hope for her. The voices in her head kept telling her that there was no way she can get one, that she is an evil demon meant to torture the dammned. Mae tried to shake them away, but they got louder. The thrumming in her ears. She would always make herself look strong and fearless. But deep down, she was terrified of the end. If she dies, it's all gone. No Heaven, no Hell.

Maze thought she had found someone to help her, but she was wrong. Someone that would help her cope with the isolation. Someone who would-

She shook her head and emptied the glass, feeling the cold liquid run down her throat. No. She wasn't going to think about _her_ again. 

Her chest tightened as she tried to push away those thoughts. She couldn't handle it anymore. Everyone had left her, abandoned her. They had their own lives. Maze thought she did, but it was all a lie. A cover-up. Bounty hunting was her way of coping, but not the solution.

A snapping sound pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey! Maze!"

Maze turned around and looked at the figure. It was Ella, or Ellen as she called her. Maze nodded, hoping Ella wouldn't see her small tears in her eyes in the dim black surroundings. "Ellen. What are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't pleased with the interruption of her thought process. Ella sucked a breath in and glared at her.

"Okay one you _know_ my real name so please stop calling me that." Ella scolded as she perched on the barstool next to Mazes. The demon gave a small grin, knowing that she wasn't going to listen to her even after this conversation. Maze raised her glass in a 'cheers to that' manner and drank up the last bit, throwing her head backwards.

"What's the second thing?"

Ella sighed and rubbed her temple. "Linda wanted to meet both of us here for some reason. Apparently an emergency? I don't know." 

Maze nodded languidly. "Oh. Well great." She grumbled and glanced around the club. It was packed and it was customarily like this before the weekends when everyone got super drunk for the fun of it. Sometimes Maze wished she had the capability to get wasted. It was quite an experience, from what Linda at told her. Headaches, inability to remember particular things. 

"You're not usually this silent Maze," Ella shouted from beside her as the music got even louder and the crowd screeched in response. Maze looked back at her dark-haired acquaintance. She was looking at her with mild concern in her small eyes as the bartender serves her a drink, but maybe that was the darkness playing tricks on her. No one looks at her with _kindness_ , they all hated her. She always thought that. She's never letting her walls down ever again. Demons didn't do that. Maze knew what that leads to. A path she didn't want to go down on anymore.

"Going through things." The half-lie was concise and brusque as it left Maze's mouth. Ella pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry about that. What happened?" Ella asked, already leaning for an 'Ella hug'. Maze instinctively tried backing away and shoving her hand towards the shorter woman's face to divert her but then she stopped. She had indeed lost someone. Everyone. Her mom, Chloe, Lucifer, _Her_. They all left her to her own devices. It was all so childish to think about. 

"I'm-I'm fine." Maze's voice cracked and her fraudulent smile got cemented on her face. Ella squinted, knowing that she was lying. 

"You sure?" Ella asked suspiciously, definitely hearing the obvious cleft in the tone. Maze steeled her jaw as her smile faded away, ready to shout that it was none of her business.

"Who is this about??" Ella urged, not aware of Maze's now fractionable condition. Things were going downhill by the second. Maze wanted to scream. It was hurting too much now. The mention of her name or Lilith's was enough for Maze to smash her fist into the concrete. Maybe even her head. Why couldn't people just let it go? It's as if she wanted her hand to bleed and as if she wanted to feel _more_ pain. Her hand clutched the base of the cold bar, holding it tightly. The anguish boiled in her head, tearing her mind apart. The calm before the storm except there is not calm. Only thunder. 

She felt pain and hazily her ears somehow picked up the music. She was able to hear everything and her demonic sensing was throbbing in her eardrums. The kissing, the moaning, the snorting of the cocaine. What a paradise to stay in and to bask under. But Heaven wasn't her home. It was Hell. This was Hell. A constant loop of everything repeating again and again.

There was no change. No change in the daily routine. The continuous number of things keeping her mind on something else. Sex, narcotics and punishment. The only person she was punishing was herself. The only person she was pleasing was everyone else. What was the point? For a second, not having a soul seemed like a good idea. She didn't deserve any love. She didn't deserve to live.

 _Her name..._ She thought as her nails dug into the metal, almost as if was a fluid. It sunk low, giving her pain that was close to pleasure. Eve left her. Eve. Maze felt the urge to utter her name, to feel the ache of loneliness. It was all so blurry but Eve made it crystal clear. All it took her was walking into her life. The original sinner. The one who she thought she knew love was. It made Maze feel worthy and sterling of giving love to someone else. But that didn't happen because Eve walked right back out. Left her on the road. Broke her heart into a million pieces. Maze felt the pain seep through her fingers as the nerves cried for forgiveness. She wanted to cry too. Maze really thought that someone would love her back. They left her, but who cares? No one did. No one did, no one did, _no one did..._

"Maze?" Ella reverberated, her hand coming down to the now bloody fist. Maze flinched and ripped her hand away, leaving her fingernails wounded and bloody. That had never happened before, the ache to _ache_. The thoughts were etched into her mind. All those were true. Ella's eyes were now staring into her soul, full of solicitude and worry for her friend. Was she a friend though? 

"You're not okay." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Maze visibly gulped and breathed. It felt good to have some oxygen in her lungs again but at the same time, she wanted to put a knife through something because Ella interrupted her. It felt even better for the air to leave her lungs. There was no way she telling what had gone through her head. Humans weren't trustworthy.

"Stop." She brought up her good hand and pointed it at Ella. "You know _nothing._ Plus isn't Linda coming now?" Maze tried to divert the topic, glancing around the club once more. Ella stared at her for a couple more seconds and then finally took the mention she wasn't going to tell her. 

"Uh...Yeah, yeah. She'll be here soon." Ella replied awkwardly and turned back to her drink. A part of Maze felt bad and wanted to try and uplift the silence but there was no use. The other woman would never understand. 

"I'm gonna..." Maze trailed off as she hopped off the stool and cracked her neck. Ella quickly turned around and grabbed her bloody hand that Maze was going to go wash off. Pain subdued as Maze flinched and growled. 

_"What?"_ She said in an inhumane voice as her tone reached an octave that was abnormally low. Ella, being her clueless little self didn't realize what Maze had done to herself until she spotted the red marks. "Maze..." She whispered her voice soft as their eyes met. If Maze could glow her eyes like Lucifer then she would've, but all she could do was hide her real emotions by putting a straight face. "Did you..." Ella's tone was concerning and for a moment, Maze felt her guard come down. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Maze stayed silent as she ripped her hand from the forensic scientist's palm. "Go away." She murmured and started walking for the elevator, praying that Chloe and Lucifer weren't getting it on on the bed. All she wanted was a nice quiet drink to herself. 

"Wait!" Ella exclaimed from behind and started following her. Maze stopped herself from snapping because she knew she was in a fragile condition. She knew how things could go if Maze was left all alone to herself. Maze gulped and tried pressing the buttons of the lift. Ella was fast though as she was able to run through the closing doors. The sounds faded away as they started the long journey to the penthouse.

"Maze.." Ella mumbled trying to take her hand again to examine further. Maze looked away as the drops of water started their usual thing in her eyes. Her hand was now paining a lot more than it was previously at the bar. She had been interrupted because she just _couldn't be left alone._ All the pleasure she felt was gone. Now all she did feel was regret and sorrow. She hadn't tried to do this before because it was all so new to her. The emotions, the warmth for other humans, the new sensations. Why had she even come to Earth? All it brought her was heartbreak in multiple formats and by multiple people. There was no point in her existence. Maze didn't serve Lucifer because she was a demon to him. She just wanted peace.

"Why are you following me?" Maze grumbled and looked at her with pain in her eyes. Her stomach churned with nausea as Ella looked between at her hands and her, switching back and forth.

"Duh. Because I don't want you to _hurt_ yourself. What is going on?" She asked, folding her hands in a way that spoke 'I'm not going anywhere.' The elevator and dinged and Maze stepped out, closely followed by Ella. Thank...well no one that the floor was empty. Only the broken piano remained on the floor, a reminder of what Maze had done. She had ripped the damn thing apart herself.

She went to the bar and picked up her favourite glass in hopes of getting another drink, maybe she could drink till she can't remember but Ella steps in front. blocking her path. "Nuh-uh. You're not getting drunk." She says solemnly and stood her ground as Maze rolled her eyes. Humans and their overprotectiveness.

"Can't get drunk. Now move." She replied and tried getting out of the way. But Ella kept on moving in her path, effectively blocking her unless she threw her across the penthouse. Maze didn't have the energy to do that. Plus she didn't have the money to expend on Ella's hospital bills.

"DAMMIT ELLEN." She shouted and started walking the other way in hopes of calming herself down. Ella stood her ground, surprisingly unfazed by the shouting and angry behaviour. Almost as if she had dealt with this before."What happened, Maze? I'm not going anywhere so you better start talking." Ella said in her motherly tone, but Maze wouldn't know what that was. She didn't have a mom. She was so unstable and so angry in and in _so much agony_ that she decided to tell her everything.

"Eve." She barked out in a small chuckle, her eyes starting to water. Her name sounded so sweet to say but so disturbing to hear from her own mouth. The crack in her voice came out big as she tried to stop the over wave of emotions now drowning her. Ella squinted and then sighed. "Oh yeah you two were dating for a while, right?"

That stabbed her in the heart so fiercely that Maze had to bite her lip stop herself from falling down. She could taste blood already. No. They weren't. Eve was just using her to get Lucifer's attention while she was a lovesick puppy. Eve didn't even realize that she had feelings for her. "No, we weren't. She didn't feel the same way." She said bitterly and returned to face the young woman once again. Maze's face was contorted in grief and her eyes were red. _Please stop._ She said in her mind.

"You don't know that. You're just assuming." Ella replied back. Maze wanted to hold her by the neck and scream at her to stop. She was at a bursting point. Her hand was curling across the glass, making her slightly wince in pain.

"It'll never work out." Maze growled back, stopping herself from whipping out a knife. This wasn't going to end well for either of them. She was close to hurting Ella, but more herself. Why were people like this?

"But _why?_ why would it never work out?" Ella pressed, not realizing she poked the needle on the balloon that was Maze's pent up emotions. 

And it burst.

"BECAUSE EVE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER FUCKING COME BACK." Maze roared in outrage and heaved the glass on the floor, sending it smashing to pieces and for a brief second, she felt her eyes go red in fury. Parts of the glass flew everywhere in the air. But she nor the now terrified Ella were aware of the ding of the elevator. Because it opened up, gliding the doors.

Eve was standing right there.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I really wanted to create a fanfic centred around mazieve, given there aren't many on archive or on any other ff website. Given that Maze and Eve's relationship at first is going to be angsty I gave it some thought and finally started this fic. It's not going to be a one-shot and the number of chapters is unknown, but not too less.
> 
> LGTBQ representation matters a lot and that's why this ship has a special place in my heart. I love that the writers decided to give Maze a girlfriend and a partner who would finally pull her in completely and not shut her off. I'm hoping for a nice (angsty) reunion in 5B and even better, endgame. (also wonderwall ik u love this ship so here ya go)
> 
> (also btw yes I'm still working on the family dinner chapter of my other fanfic, but it's def going to take some time so not anytime soon. It's a banger tho)


End file.
